This invention relates to a multi-channel digital data transmission device and method, and particularly to a multi-channel digital data transmission device and method which enables calculation of the quantity of transmitted data and the time required for transmission by providing a counter synchronized with a master clock.
Recently, a technique for digitizing, compressing and then transmitting information has been practically used. Thus, it has been possible to broadcast musical tunes of 100 channels to each household through a satellite. In such broadcast, data to be transmitted must be accurately managed.
However, with a conventional data multiplexing device, it is difficult to accurately manage the data to be transmitted and the time required for transmission.
In view of the foregoing status of the art, it is an object of the present invention to enable accurate management of the quantity of transmitted data and the time required for transmission by utilizing GPS (Global Positioning System) signals for data management.
A multi-channel data transmission device according to the present invention includes: clock generation means for generating a master clock; multiplexing means for multiplexing a plurality of data into a packet; and storage means for storing the packet sent from the multiplexing means; so that the packet stored in the storage means is outputted as a continuous stream by using a counter synchronized with the master clock.
A multi-channel data transmission method according to the present invention includes: a clock generation step of generating a master clock; a multiplexing step of multiplexing a plurality of data into a packet; and a storage step of storing the packet sent from the multiplexing step; so that the packet stored at the storage step is outputted as a continuous stream by using a counter synchronized with the master clock.
As described above, in the multi-channel data transmission device and method, a plurality of data are multiplexed into a packet, and a counter synchronized with a master clock is used in storing this packet in storage means and reading out this packet. Thus, the quantity of transmitted data and the time required for transmission are accurately managed, and the packet is outputted as a continuous stream.